


Melt On Me

by leedsome



Series: Where you find love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ugh, Weird Plot Shit, but I think it's cool, go find out yourself, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsome/pseuds/leedsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a marshmallow<br/>Louis is a cup of hot chocolate<br/>Harry thinks it’s cute<br/>Louis thinks it’s crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys.  
> HEY!  
> Hello  
> uhm, this is what I came up a day before my chemistry exam so yeah bear with me. I remembered reading a post from tumblr some weeks ago about a marshmallow and a cup of hot chocolate that's written by a kid. the plot's weird but Idc.  
> It's the first time I wrote fluff and...  
> I hope ya like it :)  
> love ya loads

Harry’s world is full of softness and fluff—literally. He’s a marshmallow so, go figure. He’s always contented watching the world outside through the transparent jar he’s in. One by one, his friends were taken from their home. Niall was put on top of a pink cupcake while Liam melted in the mouth of a hungry five year old together with Zayn. Though he’s never that lonely (or completely happy because, really, he’s used to the company of his fellow marshmallows.) for he’s sure in a few days, he’ll be good as gone too, he’ll bring happiness and smiles. But one thing’s bothering him… how will he be gone?

He always loved to end up melting. Slow and sweet, slow and sweet.

One early morning, the teenage girl at the household woke Harry up. She’s humming a peculiar tune as she strode at the kitchen. The said young girl grabbed a cup, or a mug –whatever you want to call it. She poured water on a kettle after setting the cup (or mug) aside at the table. She sat down, playing with the mug and yawns. She waited and Harry was lost in thoughts. For the first time ever, he wondered what will happen next –after he’s gone, that is. Will it be dark? Light? Sad? Happy? Scary? Comfortable? He’ll never know…until he is indeed, gone.

He wonders what if he’s human, he can walk, talk and do a lot of things aside from thinking (which Liam said is a ‘bad’ thing for them, Harry doesn’t know why he says that really) and sitting, or rather laying there motionless and staring outside through the jar.

Harry never felt anything. Niall too. Liam never admits it but he likes it when he’s beside Zayn. Well, they can never move unless the jar is shaken and they stumble with each other and end up in a different spot. Liam is thankful Zayn’s always near after those times. Maybe they feel something, just not as strong as humans. Maybe that’s why the four of them likes each other’s company.

The sound of the kettle startled both the girl and Harry. “Finally.” The girl muttered as she approached the kettle. She opened the kitchen cabinet above her head and reached for a jar containing brown powder and another one containing white granules. She had to tiptoe just to reach both. She then grabbed a teaspoon from the drawer and prepared her drink. The steam from the hot and steamy chocolate tugged at Harry’s insides. He peered closer as the girl exited the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

That’s when Harry knew.

It was the end.

He kind of like the idea. Melting to the mug of hot chocolate which mouthed that his name is Louis.

Weird.

Harry felt a jolt of happiness. Louis beamed at him.

The girl is back and there she is staring with a contented smile at Harry. “The last one.” She said, approaching the jar at the shelf. Her hand gripped the jar tightly and opened it. Harry felt a wave of air enter, just like when Niall left. Just like when Liam together with Zayn left. It feels rather familiar. But this time it’s his time to leave.

Louis swirled as the girl mixed him using a teaspoon.

‘Hi’ Harry greeted, warming a bit as he neared the edge of the mug.

‘Hi’ Louis finally said back as soon as the swirling stopped.

That’s when Harry fell. He melted.

He soaked himself in Louis’ warmth.

He liked it.

No.

He loved it.

Slow and sweet, just like he imagined.

 

***

 

“Really, Harry? A marshmallow and a cup of hot chocolate? You are really crazy. You worry me sometimes.” Louis said as he sipped his own mug of hot tea.

“But it’s cute, Louis. Don’t you ever wonder what if they really have feelings like humans? They just sit in a jar and speculate on when and how they will come to their ends.” Harry sighed, really attached to his own story-telling.

“You are really, no doubt, crazy. But, I really love it.” Louis smiled. “Come on and drink that now Harry. It’ll cool down already and it won’t taste as good anymore.”

“But—okay. Fine.” Harry surrendered as he plopped down a marshmallow and mixed it with his hot chocolate then added whipped cream.

“I think we’re like them.” Louis suddenly blurted out.

“Huh?” Harry asked, eyes settled on Louis.

“You’re like a marshmallow and I’m a cup of hot chocolate.”

“How’d you think so?”

“You’re soft and sweet. And you said I’m warm and you want to snuggle with me during mornings.” Louis explained.

“Soft and sweet?” Harry said with a hint of teasing.

“Yep.”

“Well, yes you’re warm and you’ll never be good enough with Harry.”

“True.”

Louis stared at his best friend turned into boyfriend in front of him. He can’t help but for a smile. His eyes crinkle in a way Harry loves. The younger boy can’t help it too and his lips broke into a full-blown smile.

“I love you.” Harry said, not losing the dimples.

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis replied with pure fondness.

And they broke into laughter just like that.

Normal.

Normal and in love.

“I still think you’re crazy.”

“Oh come on, Louiiiis”

“It’s a great story though.”

“It’ll be my bedtime story for our children.” Harry said and Louis’ heart kind of skipped a beat.

“Well, I think they’ll find you crazy too.”

“They won’t.”

“Yes they will.”

Harry ‘glared’ at Louis and took a sip from his mug. Louis’ laughter echoed in the kitchen and Harry’s eyes showed admiration. Louis’ laughter fades as Harry put down his drink. A few stains of whipped cream were left on his lips. Louis smiled one more time before leaning over the table to catch Harry’s lips with his. Harry was shocked at first then recovered quickly as he adjust his position and held his hand on the back of Louis’ neck.

Yes, they’re like the two main characters of Harry’s story.

As they kissed, they melted into each other.

Slow and sweet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whatcha think?? :)  
> Feel free to comment (about the story or if you have like prompts or something? :D)  
> and kudos  
> YAY FOR ME  
> -leedsome x


End file.
